El artesano
by High Flying Bird
Summary: Dícese de la persona que elabora objetos imprimiéndole su sello personal. El eunuco es excepcionalmente hábil tejiendo su tela de susurros y mentiras, su entramado de rumores.
1. Vicio

**Disclaimer** : George Martin es el dueño de personajes, lugares y todo lo demás, yo solo lo cojo prestado.

Aviso: este fic participa en el reto "Vicios y virtudes" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**.

Palabras: 681.

* * *

 **Manipulador**

El rey _albergaba_ una pestilencia inhumana. Era absolutamente atroz, una miasma de infección que le recordaba a una de las peores epidemias de Lys, grabada en sus fosas nasales como el fuego sobre la piel.

Sus ojos amoratados, escépticos, se quedaron fijos en un punto indeterminado, negándose a parpadear, concentrados en algún asunto de titánica trascendencia que sin duda le irritaba (y sin duda, también era absolutamente trivial).

—Majestad —carraspeó, deslizándose entre las sombras con sus chinelas silenciosas. Le encantaba el apelativo, _majestad_ sonaba abrumadoramente solemne, vibraba en el paladar, hacía que el humor de Su Alteza mejorase en los días en los que su humor presentaba cierta cuota de flexibilidad.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, entornando una rendija de incisivos amarillentos y encías blancuzcas, y le siguió los pasos hasta que las chinelas se detuvieron frente a las escaleras del trono. El eunuco observó las manos como zarpas, larguísimas uñas quebradizas y rebosantes de mugre —otra muestra de soberana resistencia a la higiene personal, motivada por el pánico a objetos afilados y banquetes envenenados—, entrelazarse sobre sus rodillas con nerviosismo.

«Tan perturbador como fascinante», se dijo.

—Lord Varys —siseó—, ¿qué tenéis hoy para mí?

Una sonrisa se perfiló en su rostro, pretendiendo ser la sonrisa del más fiel de los siervos, la sonrisa del mensajero o del confidente; pero no era otra cosa que una sonrisa ladina y tramposa, de las que más le gustaban a Su Alteza.

—Hoy —suspiró, fingiéndose derrotado. Inclinó la cabeza, pareciendo consternado, dirigiendo su mirada a un punto cualquiera del infinito repertorio de puntos para elegir en el salón, tal y como el rey hacía tan solo unos minutos antes, y luego un escalofrío lo sacudió, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Varys percibió ansiedad en su interlocutor—. Hoy, Majestad, no hay buenas nuevas. Mis pajaritos se han transformado en cuervos. Alas negras, palabras negras.

Aerys Targaryen respiró pesadamente por la nariz.

—¿Recordáis esa conversación que vos y yo…? Sí, las sospechas. Las sospechas, que eran solo increíbles conjeturas, se formalizan dolorosamente.

—¿Estáis seguro? —Frunció el ceño, receloso, escorándose hasta el borde del trono. Dio un pequeño respingo de dolor al clavarse, probablemente, una de las muchas espadas que Aegon el Conquistador había empleado para diseñar tan (en opinión de Varys) estúpida silla. Soltó un improperio rabioso—. Y no me digáis que os lo dicen vuestros pajaritos, ¡sed más concreto!

—Absolutamente —replicó—. Vuestro hijo, el príncipe Rhaegar, ha orquestado un plan de extraordinaria complejidad, Majestad, un proyecto cuyo fin es derrocaros, apartaros de vuestro legítimo lugar —señaló en su dirección—. El Torneo de Lord Whent es una excusa maravillosa para reunir a grandes señores de Poniente sin levantar sospechas. ¿Quién podría decir no a una celebración sin precedentes, a la gloria de los ganadores, a un castillo inmenso y lleno de misterios? Todos han sido convocados, desde Lord Rickard Stark hasta la Princesa de Dorne, y acudirán, seguro que lo harán. Nadie os espera, bien es sabido que preferís la seguridad de la Fortaleza Roja; así que, con total impunidad, se reunirán cada noche, despreocupados y ebrios de vino del Rejo, y el príncipe los convence…

—¡Basta!

Mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, sin sonrisas astutas ni gestos ensayados. El rey podría interpretarlos de una manera equivocada y Varys conocía el epílogo de una apreciación errada. No era el único que iba plantando semillas en la poca juiciosa mente de Aerys. Los piromantes le tenían tomada una buena ventaja, aunque pronto descubrió que los rumores, los susurros y las acusaciones gustaban tanto al rey como el mismísimo fuego valyrio.

Esperó hasta que se sintió preparado. El ritual era similar. Una vez asimilada toda la información y tras debatir internamente las posibilidades —nunca las compartía con el eunuco, pero él siempre se ponía en lo peor—, amablemente le pedía su humilde opinión.

—Vuestra presencia en el torneo disiparía cualquier maliciosa intención o duda sobre vuestras más que reconocidas aptitudes para gobernar, Majestad.

—¿Salir? —Estranguló un quejido.

—Salir —confirmó—, ir a Harrenhal. Demostrar a todos que no le teméis a nada…

...

Explicación del vicio: no hay mucho que explicar aquí, bien es sabido que Varys es un manipulador excelente, puede que solo igualado (o superado) por Meñique. Aquí trata de convencer a Aerys de acudir a Harrenhal (lo cual sucede) argumentando que Rhaegar tratará de quitarle el trono buscando el favor de los señores de Poniente. No se sabe si es verdad o mentira.


	2. Virtud

**Disclaimer** : George Martin es el dueño de personajes, lugares y todo lo demás, yo solo lo cojo prestado.

Aviso: este fic participa en el reto "Vicios y virtudes" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**.

Palabras: 315.

* * *

 **Leal**

—¿Qué buscas?

Muchos alzarían su mano, seguros de conocer la respuesta; pero solo ofrecerían una ristra de manidas aserciones y creencias singulares sobre su persona, ninguna amable y poco ciertas, oídas hasta la saciedad en cada callejón de la ciudad y en cada pasaje del castillo.

—Lealtad —aseguró, ganándose una ceja erguida en un ángulo irónico, una mueca de burla o tal vez de impaciencia, y el redoble de los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Eres una serpiente —masculló.

—Siempre ha habido hombres buenos al servicio de malas causas —dejó caer. El resto se hizo se solo.

Sabía que diría que sí incluso antes de urdir la intriga.

Jon Connington ahogaba las migajas de amor propio en un licor muy caro, los ojos aguados inspeccionando el fondo de la copa mientras sus peores recuerdos pasaban a la velocidad de un navío de combate por su mente.

Todos los hombres tenían un precio. Algunos llegaban a deshacerse de sus más valiosas posesiones (el honor, la honestidad, la entereza y los principios) si la persona adecuada pagaba el importe; pero existía algo más elevado —e insólito y magnífico—, que a muchos costaba su cabeza en una pica: la genuina lealtad.

¿Podía llamarse él un siervo fiel, un incondicional? _No exactamente_ , habría sido su posible respuesta, no férrea e incontestable pero tampoco de forma aleatoria y gratuita. _Sí a las personas adecuadas_ , habría continuado.

En las cloacas, siempre había sido la rata más perspicaz, y entre ratas también cabía la fidelidad.

—¿Cómo sé que es él de verdad?

—Solo tendrás que mirarle a los ojos —afirmó— y reconocerás a alguien que has perdido.

Le dio la impresión de que el hombre que tenía frente a él se debatía furiosamente entre seccionarle el cuello y el abatimiento.

El mejor amigo de Rhaegar Targaryen golpeó la mesa con la copa.

—Le fallé al padre, pero no le fallaré al hijo.

…

Explicación de la virtud: Varys es leal a alguien, no se sabe exactamente si a los Targaryen, a sí mismo o a alguien más. En esta viñeta me refiero a que es leal a Illyrio, teniendo en cuenta cierta teoría que dice que Aegon es su hijo (o, si lo preferís interpretar de otra manera, es fiel a los Targaryen).


End file.
